Ultimate Street Fighter
by kadell
Summary: After being nearly killed by Akuma's demon technique, Makoto makes it her long-term goal to defeat Akuma with her own devastating technique (which is still being worked on now). Finally finished! (1/1/15)
1. Orientation

Lesson 1: Orientation

_My name is Makoto._

"Hiya!" Makoto thrusts her fist into her opponent's face, causing them to stumble.

_It's only been a few years since the third tournament. I really didn't care much about it after my match with Ryu. It turned out I wasn't very strong at all._

"Hadoken!" Makoto is struck by Sakura's hadoken.

_Even his apprentice can withstand my attacks. She's only half as powerful as he is._

"Have you given up yet? I've been trained by Ryu, so there's way you can win without fighting to your full strength." Sakura boasted.

_She's right. I've been fighting in my weakest state this entire time. I did defeat Ryu, but it turned out he went easy on me. A few months before this fight, I was nearly killed in battle. One man, who thought I was the most powerful warrior alive, challenged me. Of course I held my own. The problem was when he used a dark technique of unrelenting power. Almost every bone in my body was broken and Rehab was a must. I still remember his name today._

"Of course I can't give up yet. I still have to own up to my rematch with Akuma." Makoto retorted.

At that moment, Sakura executed a cartwheel towards Makoto. Once she got back on both of her feet she swings her fist a few times against Makoto, but Makoto is able to dodge them. She counters it with a powerful knee strike which sends Sakura back a few feet. However, Makoto begins to fall to the ground in pain. Her attack strained the injury in her leg.

"This match is over. It's time for you to return to the Rehab center, Makoto." One of the spectators was a Korean woman with backbone length hair. She was in a nurse's uniform indicating that she was there to supervise Makoto's condition.

"Ah, nurse Juri don't intervene. I can still use one more move." Makoto explained to her nurse.

"The Seichusen Godanzuki will destroy your body at the first strike. Don't even think about." Juri instructed. "Now, let's go."

Makoto rises from the ground holding onto her waist. "That's not the technique I was talking about. I've been working on something new."

Instead of her usual explanations, Juri gave Makoto a cold stare with her fierce violet eyes. Makoto knew that her nurse meant business, so she decided to leave. As she walked away, Makoto looked back at Sakura.

"When this Rehab is over, we will resume this match. Until then, I advise that you train harder." She said.

"Fair enough; I want to see this new technique of yours." Sakura told her as she gazed into the clouds.

After a while, Makoto and Juri arrived at the H.O.P.E Rehab Center. As they both enter the center, they noticed that no one was there. In all actuality, it's a place where they've been living since Makoto's fight with Akuma. Along with Juri, Ibuki was also a resident of place. The months between now and rehab were hard. Training was cut down to only 1-3 hours of practice a week. Makoto's recovery was funded through Juri's Corporate Business in South Korea and the secret World Tournaments she'd been hosting. Makoto's recovery is almost complete, but she still requires one more week until full recovery.

"It seems Ibuki is out running errands still." Juri remarked.

"I can't believe she had time to run errands all day, but no time to fight me. How boring can a person be?" Makoto remarked as well.

"In your condition, she probably knew how the match would end." Juri teased. Makoto gave off a face of anger and sadness as Juri laughed. "Anyways, what's this new technique you were talking about?"

"Oh, you'd completely lose it when you see the technique in action. It's something similar to the Seichusen Godanzuki but it's more powerful." Makoto explained with excitement. "When I recover completely, I'm going to fight Sakura in another match and use the technique against her."

Juri walked towards Makoto slowly with a sinister smile on her face. "In the weakest form of the attack, please show this 'technique' to me." Juri requested.

"Are you sure? Even when I'm weakened, this technique is powerful. It doesn't even require a lot of power." Makoto explained thoroughly.

"Knock me dead." Juri responded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright, first the opponent attempts to attack me with a straight forward attack." Makoto says as she gets into her defensive stance. "Then, the fun begins."

Juri attempts a backflip kick on Makoto. At the moment of impact, Makoto dodges the attack by moving to the left. "(She was able to move at that speed while in that much pain?)" Juri thought to herself. Of course, she was still able to hit the tip of Makoto's forehead. As her left foot touched the ground, Makoto appeared under her and used a powerful rising punch into Juri's stomach. Juri's expression was dull as Makoto's injuries ended her technique earlier than expected. "It looked like it was going to blow me away, but tell me if this was how the technique should have been."

Juri grabbed Makoto's fist and tossed her in the air. As Makoto began to fall, Juri's left eye began to glow purple. Before she strikes Makoto, she loses focus as she dodges an incoming Kunai. A shadowy figure quickly grabs Makoto and safely sits her down on one of the beds. Juri smiled as her eye returned to normal.

"What were you thinking Juri? You could've killed her." The shadowy figure was Ibuki. She was a great friend to Makoto. She had a secret grudge against Juri for an event that occurred 4 months ago.

"I guess I just got into the moment. I'm sorry." Juri apologized as she performed an honorable bow to Ibuki. She then walked off into the outside world.

Ibuki shook her head slowly as Makoto began to slowly pass out.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It isn't very much yet, but the story is planned to be longer than my Mortal Kombat fanfic. I'll try and get at least 2-3 chapters a month if possible.**

**(Upcoming—Chapter 2: Inner Strength)**


	2. Inner Strength

**Lesson 2: Inner Strength**

_It's been a week since my match against Sakura. I've been thinking about how I attempted to use my new technique against Juri. It isn't just the fact that I was strained after the first strike. The real question is if she's been watching my secret training all this time?_

"Are you finally ready to unveil that actual technique this time, Makoto?" Juri asked mockingly. She began to chuckle at the fact that Makoto was going to perform the exact same attack after its previous failure.

"Trust me it's going to actually damage you this time." Makoto retorted as Juri used a straight punch. As Makoto dodged the attack, she used a rising punch into Juri's gut. The strength of her attack made Juri's body rise 3 inches off the ground. Makoto then proceeds to strike Juri 3 more times raising her body up to 13 ft in the air. Makoto then quickly hopped into the air behind Juri and attempted to punch her in the spine.

"I see." Juri whispered as her left eye began to glow purple. She grabs Makoto's wrist and counters the attack by putting Makoto into a headlock as the fell. Makoto struggled to escape it, but Juri didn't allow her to as she laughed at her.

"I thought you were going to let me use the technique all the way." Makoto shouted angrily.

"The enemy will never just let you finish your attack. Neither will I." Juri explained. "Lesson of the day: Inner Strength. Right now, you're not strong enough to escape are you?" Makoto didn't answer as she continued to struggle. "However, what would happen if the stakes were higher? Let's say I attempted to break your neck." Juri said as she squeezed Makoto's neck harder.

At that moment, Makoto quickly escaped the Headlock, knocking Juri back. Juri smirked as she looked at Makoto. "That's correct. That's when the human body begins to unleash its full potential." However, Juri's smirk becomes a face of confusion as she spots Makoto's change. Makoto's aura becomes black and gold. Her skin becomes darker and a tattoo with the Kanji "Demon" appears on her forehead. "Makoto!" Juri shouted angrily. Makoto then returned to normal.

"I heard you Juri. So, if I were to treat myself as if I'm on the verge of death, I could unleash my full strength. Am I right?" Makoto spoke casually. Juri looked worriedly at Makoto.

"Look, don't pretend you're near death. Only use it's when necessary. We're done for the day." Juri said as she walked back into the clinic with a pitiful look on her face. Makoto was confused by Juri's sudden change of attitude. Suddenly, a Kunai appears near Makoto's foot. A small note was attached to it. She picked the kunai up and took off the note. She began to read its contents.

_Meet me at your father's dojo._

"My father's dojo?" Makoto asked herself. The note was sudden and Makoto didn't know why her father's dojo was the meeting place. One thing she knew for sure was that it was from Ibuki.

As time passed, Makoto arrived on the street of her father's dojo. She looked around the entire area as she pondered on her previous fight against Akuma. This was where the battle took place. "I know what this is about now." A kunai heads towards Makoto's forehead, but she easily dodge's it. She spots Ibuki dashing in her direction. "You're not going to lecture me on how I plan my destiny." She shouted as she runs towards Ibuki.

"I can't allow you to continue this nonsense." Ibuki retorted.

Ibuki attempts to use roundhouse kick, but Makoto ducks and uses a sweep on Ibuki. Ibuki hops in the air dodging Makoto's attack and throws another Kunai in her direction. The Kunai pins Makoto's pants leg to the ground. Ibuki then returns to Makoto and uses a straight forward punch into her face causing her lip to bleed. Ibuki then uses a continuous amount of punches into Makoto body and face.

"If you can barely keep up with me, you don't need to continue this journey of yours. Do you really think you can beat Akuma like this?" Ibuki stopped punching Makoto and pulled the Kunai that pinned Makoto to the ground. She then performed a backflip kick into Makoto's chin, knocking her on her back 5 yards. "He killed his own master and mortally wounded his own brother worse than he mortally wounded you. His brother is a master fighter that even you can't stand toe-to-toe with. Don't be foolish." Ibuki shouted.

Makoto rose from the ground. She was slightly bruised and beaten after being attacked by Ibuki. She closed her eyes and began to focus her mind and ears on Ibuki. "That was the only thing I forgot about." She said.

"So, you've finally seen reason. It looks like I win this time." Ibuki spoke with relief.

"That's not what I meant, Ibuki." Makoto responded as she opened her eyes. "One thing nurse Juri taught me about was inner strength. When the human body is threaten, the heart increases the Muscle's power to extraordinary lengths. However, she forgot one other note."

"How foolish can you be?" Ibuki asked as she threw a kunai towards Makoto's hip. However, before the Kunai reaches her, Makoto vanishes out of thin air. Ibuki was surprised. "What's this?" She looked all over for Makoto and finally turned her back. She was then struck in the chin by a powerful uppercut from Makoto, causing her body to rise 3 feet.

"Adrenaline can also increase your body's strength passed its limits." She explained as the stressed her eyes on Ibuki. She then hop towards Ibuki and use a powerful clothesline punch against her. Before Ibuki's body reached the ground, Makoto used a rising kick to Ibuki's chest causing her to rise again. She kept repeating the steps over and over until finally, Ibuki's gut landed on Makoto's fist. "Secret Technique 2: Seishou no Senpuu (Adrenaline Whirlwind)!" Ibuki was struck very hard. She began to lose consciousness.

"Heh…you won again, Makoto." Ibuki dropped her head and passed out. Makoto took her body and laid it on a nearby bench.

"What can I say, I'm the best." Makoto then began to walk towards the entrance of her father's dojo. However, after a few steps, her body collapsed on her. She was still conscious, however, as the pain became overbearing. "Aaaaggghhh! What's going on?" Makoto began to slowly crawl after realizing that her use of the Seishou no Senpuu put a price on her legs. Her leg muscles were almost torn apart.

Somewhere on a nearby rooftop, Juri is looking over Makoto. "I knew she would do it. How foolish." Her hair style and attire was the exact same as her normal battle attire. She covered her left eye with her right hand. "Q, you're up. Force her into the Satsui no Hado (Surge of Murderous Intent). I'll handle it from there." Juri then moved her hand away from her eye as it glowed purple. Behind her were Sagat, Dee Jay, Dudley, and Q.

"Your obsession with this girl is mysterious. You still haven't explained thoroughly." Q commented.

"Your identity is even more mysterious. Last time I checked, you did a job for Bison once when I was still a child." Juri retorted. Q had no response to that, so he decided to hop off the building and landed near Makoto. The ground underneath him crumbled and causes a slight shockwave.

"Both Dee Jay and I worked for Bison long ago as well. Does that mean Dudley is the only one you actually trust?" Sagat asked Juri. Juri looked at Sagat coldly.

"I did you a favor that I didn't even give to Makoto. Don't push me, Sagat." Juri said.

"Of course she only trusts Dudley. Haven't you notice that he's the only 'Good Guy' of the group?" Dee Jay explained. "Plus, he's the only one who actually knows why we're after Makoto." Dudley didn't respond to Dee Jay.

"Actually, everyone knows except you and Q." Sagat said mockingly.

"W-Wait! You mean you know too? Why am I in the dark?" Dee Jay asked in a pitiful voice.

"We can't have anyone spilling our secrets when they become a poor loser." Dudley explained as he broke his silence. Both Juri and Sagat laughed half-heartedly at Dudley's response as Dee Jay prepared to attack him.

"Not right now Dee Jay, maybe some other time." Juri said as she returned her focus towards Q and Makoto. Dee Jay crossed his arms as the all redirected their focus on the secret agent.

Back at Makoto's position, Makoto looks up to Q as he stands before her. He raises his fist in the air as he prepares to strike her. The Kanji "Demon" began to form on her head as she watched his fist head towards her. However, a mysterious fighter intervened and grabbed the front of Q's hand. It was a shirtless Asian man who bore black warm-up pants. Far off, Juri was slightly anger by his presence.

"Hold it! Who the heck is this?!" she asked in shock.

"Ah, I remember that guy. He's an actor, but he has some serious fighting prowess." Sagat explained thoroughly. "His name is…er, something Long. I forgot what it was."

Long had focus his eyes towards Q and Makoto was amazed by his power.

**That's all for this chapter. I know I'm a few days late, but I can say it was worth it. Also, go check out the latest chapter of MKM as it's about to end soon.**

**(Upcoming-Lesson 3: Attitude)**


	3. Attitude

**Lesson 3: Attitude**

Long continues to hold onto Q's fist as Makoto attempts to crawl from the action. "You're letting her escape!" Q shouted.

"Isn't that obvious?" Long mocked as he pushed Q's arm back. He then proceeded to brutally punching Q's face. However, Q's metal head made it nearly impossible for Long to damage him. Long then attempted to kick him on the side of his head, but Q grabbed his leg before his leg made contact.

"I've been watching you for quite a while, Fei Long. I know all of your moves." Q explained. Fei Long wasn't moved by his words. "No comment, huh?" Q slams Long to the ground. Makoto could only watch as Q kicked Long into a nearby light pole. Her skin began to become darker as she continued to watching Fei get beaten by Q.

"Hey, you need to leave! You can't beat him this way!" Makoto shouted to Fei.

"Your doubts are only in your head." Fei responded as if he was uninjured. "Ignore them!" He then hopped back into his offensive stance. Q was slightly surprised. Fei's strength began to increase greatly as he prepared to use his usual secret technique. He used a dashing punch towards Q. However, Q countered the attack by using a dash punch of his own. This caused Fei to slightly injure Q's knuckles.

"Is that all you've got?" Q kneed Fei in the abdomen and used another close-ranged dash punch directly into Fei's jaw, sending his back a few feet. Makoto continued to grow angrier as she saw Q ultimately begin to defeat Fei. Her aura began to grow stronger as the 'Demon' Kanji began to appear on her head once more.

"Finally, you've released it." From afar, Juri becomes anxious. She was prepared see Makoto transform. However, Dee Jay, Sagat, and Dudley were confused.

"Are you absolutely sure this is the Satsui no Hado you saw earlier?" Dudley asked with doubt.

"Of course it is. That intent for blood is just as strong as ever." Juri responded.

"Sorry, but that's not the Satsui no Hado." Sagat responded. "It's a technique that can only be released when she's angry. The Satsui no Hado can be activated whenever the user wants to activate it. Its only a 12% chance of the user ever accidentally entering the form." He explained.

"So you're telling me this is an entirely original form?" Juri asked.

Makoto began to rise up and got into an offensive stance. Q focused all of his attention to Makoto as she looked him dead in the eyes. "So this is the Satsui no Hado?" Q asked. "I knew Juri was wrong all along. No matter, you can still be killed just as easily." Q rushed towards Makoto and proceeded to use a dash punch.

"Gekihone Shohobu Ichi! (Bone Crushing Technique Part 1)" Makoto stops Q's fist and body with the palms of her hands. It was as if time was frozen as she proceeds to use multiple swings, 3 uppercuts, a roundhouse kick, an elbow to the spine, and finally a rising kick to the chest all in a circular motion around his body. When she finished the technique, Q's metallic body began to break into pieces. A large portion of the back of his mask as destroyed and a long crack was shown in between the front of the mask. Juri and the others were slightly shocked.

"Well…this is it…have fun…" Q spoke in short breaths as he looked towards Juri.

"Well, what are you waiting for Juri?" Sagat asked.

"This was a waste of time. Without the Satsui no Hado, I can't grow any stronger than I already am." Juri covered her eye.

"Still standing huh?" Makoto mocked. She cocked her fist back prepared to finish Q off with one final blow. "This is the End Game!" As she forced her fist towards Q's head, she is stopped by Fei Long. She looked unto him with anger as she attempted to elbow him. Fei ducked clotheslined her to the ground.

"This is not the way, Makoto." Fei got into a defensive stance as Makoto rose from the ground. She entered her offensive stance and rushed towards Fei Long. "Lesson of the Day for you is your attitude." Fei then proceeded to strike Makoto with his fist, but she countered each attack with a stronger version of each strike. "You think being angry makes you stronger, but it doesn't. It only shadows your true potential."

"That is a lie! I've faced true anger." Makoto responded. She quickly dodged Fei's roundhouse kick and attempted to use a rising punch into his gut. However, Fei dodged her fist and struck her in the chest with heavy impact. Her body flew back a few feet. She hops back on her feet, brushing off the pain in the process. She rushes towards Fei again, using a flip kick. Fei blocks her attack using both arms.

"That was unnecessary power. Darkness can only be defeated by the light." Fei uses the most of his strength to push Makoto back a few more feet.

"You wouldn't understand unless you were in my place." Makoto powers all of her energy into her fists. She then begins to put all of her focus onto Fei Long. "This is the end for you!" She then dashed towards Fei. Not as fast as before, but Fei knew her attack would prove to be impossible to defend against.

"How would your father feel if he saw you take on this path?" Fei shouted. Makoto's right fist was inches away from his face as she held back on her attack. "That's right. He would be disappointed in you. Every fight that you've been in has been to promote your father's Dojo. Do you think he would be proud of having a dojo full of Murderous students?" Makoto began to seriously reflect on Fei's words. She remembers all of her previous fights and the true reason she fought Akuma in the first place. Her aura began to disappear as she returned to normal.

"I hate to be wrong, but you're actually right. If I'm going to fight, I'm doing it the right way." Makoto responded.

"Good, so are you going to get him before he gets you?" Fei asked as he pointed behind her. Q cocked his fist back as he prepared to use a powerful strike against Makoto. However, Makoto blocks Q's attack with one hand. Fei is surprised by her strength even though she's not in her previous demonic form.

"I'll make this one simple." Makoto answered as she performed a roundhouse kick on Q. At the moment of impact, Q falls back and becomes unconscious.

"Wasn't that the power you used a few seconds ago?" Fei asked in disappointment.

"I can control it…somewhat." Makoto answer as she rubbed the back of her head. Back at the rooftop Juri was standing on, the group is surprised by the outcome of the battle.

"Now I'm sure that it's not the Satsui no Hado." Juri said as she looked at Makoto in amazement. "I don't know how she learned this power, but it might be able to increase mine." Juri then hops off of the building and proceeds to walk towards the two fighters.

"What's she doing? She's going to get herself killed." Sagat shouted.

"Does this mean we aren't getting paid?" Dee Jay asked. Dudley shook his head as if he were saying no. He then hopped off the building and walked towards Ibuki. He picked her up and proceeded to walk away from the scene. Dee Jay was angered, but he changed his facial expression to a neutral one when Sagat grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it. I've been planning on this. Follow me. We're going to pay this guy Akuma a visit. He'll tell us how she got that power." Sagat requested.

"Even if we find out about the power, what would that mean to us?" Dee Jay asked.

"This is a new type of energy. It can be controlled if the right person has the power. She's just too stubborn to realize it." Sagat responded. "Plus, we can formulate our plan for getting the world's riches. You do still remember that plan, right?"

"Of course I do. Let's go now, no time to be standing and looking." Dee Jay responded as he dashed away from the building.

"Hold on. You don't even know where he is." Sagat shouted as he chased after him. Back on the ground, Juri finally appears before Makoto.

"I'm impressed by your performance, Makoto." Juri praised with a huge smile.

"Nurse Juri, watching my awesomeness as always." Makoto teased with her own huge smile. Fei looked at Juri with huge distrust.

"Well, it was actually your friend that made it possible for you. Before he came, you could barely move." Juri teased in return.

"You mean you've been watching me before that guy attacked me?" Makoto asked.

"I actually sent him after you so that you could go to that evil side of yours." Juri responded with no remorse. At that moment, Fei pointed his finger directly towards Juri.

"I'm keeping a close eye on you, Juri." Both Makoto and Juri were confused by Fei's sudden outburst.

"I was only trying to help her get rid of it. I was going to stop the fight." Juri responded.

"Then why didn't you try and stop her when she first began to use her special technique?" Fei asked. Juri was silent.

"Don't get mad at Juri, Fei. She was just trying to help me. She is my nurse after all." Makoto requested with a gloomy face. Fei look at her with the same gloomy look. He then focused his attention back on Juri.

"I know who you truly are, or at least who you were. I'll be watching you like a hawk from this day forward." Fei said firmly. Juri chuckled as she looked towards Fei. She then began to cover her eye with her hand.

"Don't worry, because my eye will always be on you as well." Juri responded. The three of them then proceeded to leave and head back to Makoto's place. In a nearby ally, a man with crimson hair was staring in their direction. He then turned around and walked in the direction that Sagat and Dee Jay ventured off to.

**End of Chapter 3.**

**It's been almost 2 months since I've released a chapter of Ultimate Street Fighter. This shouldn't happen again (I hope). There are a total of 15 total chapters that consist of 3 chapters per arc. The next arc will focus more on character development and training. The 3****rd**** arc will be about Makoto's trust in who her true friends are. The 4****th**** Arc is about the consequences of Makoto's past choices and how they affect those around her. The fifth Arc will be Makoto's final battle against Akuma, but it appears that they won't be fighting for honor like she planned. None of this is a spoiler (except for the fact that Makoto and Akuma will still appear in the final arc, but you already knew that) so speculate as much as you want. I will resume posting new chapters in June, but fret not as I will be releasing Chapters at a much faster rate (probably 2-3 chapters a week). Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to leave a review.**

**(Upcoming-Lesson 4: Teamwork)**


	4. Teamwork

**Lesson 4: Teamwork**

_It's been three weeks since my fight with Q. A lot has changed since then. Fei Long has moved in with us. He's been a great edition to the family. He taught me everything I needed to know. I'm finally able to fully control that dark energy of mine._

"It seems like I can teach you two a new lesson eventually, but for now we will kick back." Juri stated.

"My journey to becoming a master fighter is on the line. I can't just kick back." Makoto responded. She violently pointed her finger at Juri.

"Calm down, Makoto. Relaxing is reasonable with your condition. When was the last time you relaxed?" Fei asked.

"Besides, it's what Ibuki would have said." Juri stated again.

_That's right. Ibuki never returned since then. It's not a surprise that she left after I decided to take on this quest._

"Fine. What do you say we get some of that tea you made the other night?" Makoto asked with excitement.

_Juri's blend of tea always had the taste on point; never too bitter and never to sweet_.

"Sure, whatever." Juri said as she walked off into the house. I decided to use this chance to talk to Fei Long.

"Do you really think my training is futile, Long?" Makoto asked with all seriousness.

"It depends on if you really believe that my life is all a big act or not." He responded in the same tone.

_Unlike three weeks ago, Fei Long and I haven't been getting along well. He believes that my skills will never grow. I've trained with him day and night, but he still has no faith in my abilities. Sometimes I wonder why I can't just kick him out of our house._

"In that case, I'll challenge you to see how real your fighting skills are!" Makoto shouted and she pointed her index finger in his direction.

"All you'd do is go into that demonic form and rage and lose like always. Don't kid yourself." Fei stated. He began to walk away from her, but she grabs his wrist.

"You can't walk away from a challenge! In this house, it's considered the loser's way out!" Makoto told him. She attempted to pull him back, but Fei elbowed her in the mouth, knocking her down. She wiped the blood that was dripping from her mouth as she looked up at Fei. He was angry.

"Are you two having any fun yet?" They both looked towards the door and saw that it was Juri. She was angered by their actions and decided to address them. "This type of behavior was expected." She added.

"What do you mean 'Expected?!'" Makoto shouted with anger.

"Do you two even remember how you were put into this predicament?" She asked. Both Makoto and Fei stared into the ground. After a quick 17 seconds, they finally realized what happened.

"I feel foolish. Falling to something I've tried to bring you out of." Fei responded.

"Now that you mention it, weren't we supposed to be having a training lesson on working together the same week the feud started?" Makoto asked. They both looked directly towards Juri.

"Before that little 'incident' that occurred weeks ago, you were tasked with completing one training exercise per week. When was the last time we had a new training exercise?" Juri questioned. "You trained with Fei for so long that you've forgotten to even request the next exercise."

"You never did have any intention of helping her. You were trying to destroy our trust." Fei stated.

"I wanted you both to come to an agreement. Either you two were going to settle your differences or one of you was leaving. I estimated that the training would be over in a week." Juri stated.

"You did a horrible job at that." Makoto responded.

"It's not like you two were going to kill each other." Juri responded in defense. At that moment, Makoto stood up with an angered expression on her face.

"I would've done it!" Makoto roared. Juri had a rather shocked expression on her face.

"Are you serious child? So my theory was correct." Juri pointed her index finger violently at Makoto. "You lost sight of your training because you were busy trying to kill Fei Long." She deduced.

"I covered this up by using that demonic form. If you never would've told me you lied, I would've…" Makoto was lost for words. Suddenly, she began to hear laughter.

"Is that really what you think of me? A liar? Hahahahahaha!" Juri's laugh disgusted Fei Long. "I never lied to you. Everything I said to you came straight from the horse's mouth. It's the things I told him that were a lie. I would never lie to you Makoto. Hahahahahaha!"

"Enough!" Fei shouted.

"Is there anything you want to share with me, Mr. Long?"

"You say you never lied to Makoto, but I have proof of this." Fei stated. He began to slightly smile as he pointed to his mind. "Be ready, because this will be one long sob story Makoto." Fei then sat next to Makoto as he focused his attention to Juri.

"This should be interesting." Juri slightly grinned as she focused on Fei Long.

"The first lie you told was that you were a nurse." Fei stated. "As a matter of fact, you are one of the most wanted criminals in the Interpol database." He added. Makoto looked at Juri in shock.

"Don't act like you didn't know about my criminal record. We fought once before. This is nothing new." Juri said.

"I fought you, but I didn't know you were a criminal." Makoto stated. "That's besides the point, I want to know about this false doctor business."

"I am a doctor, so to speak. I found you half-dead after your battle with Akuma. I brought you back to full recovery." She responded.

"Did you mention that you did this by installing a newer model of the Feng Shui engine inside her?" Fei detailed. Makoto began to touch both of her eyeballs, but painfully realized they were hers.

"Don't worry. It's not inside you anymore. Your heart was connected to it, but it shut off the day you woke up." Juri said regretfully.

"It shut off, but it can still be activated at any time, which is part of the reason for Makoto's demonic energy." Fei discovered.

"So it's your doing after all huh Juri?" Makoto said in short breathes.

"Another lie is that you were just watching her defeat that guy Q. Yeah, I know his name. He's a major fugitive just like you." Fei pointed out. "I was tasked on finding you, but I was attacked by him instead. I see that him fighting me wasn't your intention seeing that you didn't know about this."

"You were just an Interpol agent living under my nose this whole time?!" Juri asked furiously.

"You have no room to talk, fugitive." Makoto responded.

"There is one and only one lie to reveal left. This is the hardest of all truths." Fei Explained.

"I'm prepared to hear it." Makoto stated.

_I don't know what happened to me. Between then and when I just woke up, I forgot everything that happened._

"What time is it?" Makoto asked herself. She looked around the house to find Juri and Fei. However, she discovered no one was there. Suddenly, Fei entered the front door holding a 'ying-yang' style medallion.

"This is all she left last night. I should've known she'd do something like this." Fei stated.

"What happened to her?" Makoto asked.

"Are you serious? We exposed her and told her she lost our trust in her. You were especially harsh on her." Fei explained.

"I don't know why, but I can't remember any of that." Makoto explained.

"Regardless, let's just forget about it." He requested. Fei began to walk pass Makoto. However, he seen her tears.

"I knew it wasn't a dream. I can't believe her." She cried.

"It's no time to become depressed about the situation. We must leave here before she does something drastic." Fei began to prepare packing his clothers. Makoto, however, rose to her feet and rushed to the door.

"Don't leave before I come back, Fei!" Makoto shouted on her way to the door. Fei chased after her.

"Where are you going?!" he asked.

_As I opened the door, an unexpected scene appeared before my eyes. Standing 20 yards from my front door was a large man with a thick mustache and boxing gloves. Beside him, there was a woman dressed in Kunoichi attire restrained by a thick rope. After some focus, I recognized that it was Ibuki._

**End of Chapter 4**

**It's good to say that Ultimate Street Fighter is definitely back (although, I made a mistake with the release date). As I've said, Chapters 4-6 won't have a lot of action scenes as they are all about training and character building. From now on, I plan to really post atleast one Chapter every Midnight After Saturday (or a bit pass midnight).**

**Added: If anyone was confused about the scheduling (believing that they would be posted daily), I actually meant that chapters would be posted weekly every midnight after Saturday (12:00 AM Sunday CST).**

**(Upcoming-Lesson 5: Mentorship)**


	5. Mentorship

**Lesson 5: Mentorship**

"Everything seems to be in place. She's still alive. She probably won't even know what we did to her."

In an abandoned warehouse, a Muscular boxer with a thick mustache was standing over an unconscious Ibuki. The man turned out to be Dudley. Next to him was none other than Juri. She had just arrived 20 minutes after leaving her house.

"I highly disagree with that logic, Dudley." Juri commented. "Hopefully, she will be able to control the Feng Shui Engine. Otherwise…" Juri stopped her speech as Ibuki began to awaken."

"So, how was your nap, Ibuki?" Juri asked.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"It's been about 2 days. You were heavily damaged in that last fight." Dudley said.

"One question how is it that you two can see in all of this darkness?" Ibuki asked. Dudley was confused.

"What do you mean? Its bright as day." Dudley said. He then realized what had happened. He stared into the ground as he reflected on the situation.

"I knew it. JURI!" Ibuki yelled. She knew what had happened.

"We were going to leave it to a doctor, but then I thought we might as well trade those eyes of yours with the Feng Shui Engine." Juri stated.

"I'm terribly sorry about this, Ibuki." Dudley said with regret. Although he brought her into the warehouse to be rejuvenated, it was Juri who embedded the Feng Shui Engine inside of her.

"It's not your fault, Dudley. She's actually right, but I thought we agreed not to use the engine on me. And for God's sake, both of my eyes?!" Ibuki shouted with anger.

"Just use the power of the engine. It should help you." Juri Stated. "With it, your vision will be 3x's better than it was before. And with the right chi, you'll be able to activate them permanently without wearing yourself out."

"That's not the point. You know that the Feng Shui has side-effects. Just look at yourself." Ibuki said as she looked towards Juri. Both of her eyes glowed purple.

"Maybe you're right. However, if I could capture someone who can use the Satsui no Hado, I'd be able to fully control and use the engine to its full potential." Juri responded. "That's why I'm glad you're on board now. It should motivate you to help me."

"There is only one reason I'm going to help you, and that is because I don't want Makoto to fall into the darkness like you." Ibuki said. "Speaking of, where is she?"

"She's back at the house. We're at a faraway warehouse at the moment." Juri said.

"Well, let's go home already." Ibuki rushed.

"Not yet." Juri responded.

"Why not? Are you hiding something else?" Ibuki asked.

"Actually, my plan is to have you bring both Makoto and Fei Long to their senses about the real world." Juri answered.

"What do you mean? And who is Fei Long?" Ibuki questioned more. Juri laughed.

"Both her and I have a bet on who will tell you about the situation first. If you complete all of her courses, I'll tell you everything. Otherwise, it's going to be her." Dudley spoke out.

"I'll accept that challenge under one condition." Ibuki said.

"Whatever you need, Ibuki." Juri mocked. "What would that condition be?"

Ibuki hopped out of her medical bed and pinned Juri's left hand against the wall with her Kunai. Juri screamed in pain as she looked at Ibuki in anger. Dudley was shocked by what happened. Ibuki then smiled.

"You will stay away from Makoto for the rest of your life! No longer will you use her as bait to capture Akuma!" Ibuki demanded. Juri made a fake smile.

"Why…do you think that…darling?" Juri asked whilst still in pain.

"You already know that no matter how hard Makoto trains…" Juri pulls her kunai out of Juri's hand as she became furious.

"MAKOTO WILL NEVER DEFEAT AKUMA!"

**End of Chapter 5**

**I'm pretty sure you all can tell that this Chapter is pretty short compared to others. There isn't much to learn about the mentorship between Makoto and Juri. The answers to that are pretty much revealed. Anyway, I hope you all still enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be much longer.**

**(Upcoming-Lesson 6: Sixth Sense)**


	6. Sixth Sense

**Lesson 6: Sixth Sense**

Ibuki entered a next door warehouse where Juri built an ultimate obstacle course made especially for users of the Feng Shui engine. As she closes the door, the lights of the warehouse grew dimmer. Ibuki was greatly impressed with the work Juri put into making the obstacle course.

"So it seems you've been working hard for the past few months. Is this how you became so powerful in your use of the Feng Shui?" Ibuki asked.

"It's good to know that you can use the engine to see again." Juri complimented. "I've actually built this area for Makoto."

"Give me the run down so I can get some answers." Ibuki demanded sharply. Juri pointed towards three different obstacles in the entire warehouse.

"The first part is a maze. You must use the Feng Shui to locate the exit. Take a wrong turn and you'll be getting the biggest shock of your life. At the end of the maze is a Titanium steel wall. This is the best part of the training because there are multiple exits, but only one has a Titanium steel wall. The rest will shock you. The power of your attack against the wall should destroy it, but your attack will drain a large portion of your engine's power seeing that your body isn't that strong. Finally, you must use your eyes to spot and eliminate your final 7 targets. The catch is that you only have 6 kunai. Melee attacks are not allowed against those 7 targets. Are you prepared?" Juri explained in detail.

"Just watch." Ibuki responded. Juri grinned hard.

"Begin!" Juri yelled as Dudley activated the course.

Ibuki dashed through the maze using the engine in her eyes. She seems to find right paths for exiting the maze as she is near one of the exits. Once Ibuki made it to the dead end, she propelled towards the wall.

"She's made it to the exit." Dudley said with no interest.

"Just watch her next move. It will be quite…" Juri began to chuckle a bit. "…shocking."

Suddenly, Ibuki's eyes began to glow purple as she pulled out two of her Kunai knives. A long metal wire wrapped in copper was attached to each of them. She throws both of the knives at the same time and rate of speed, allowing them both to strike the wall at the same time. The electricity then flowed through both of the kunai and struck Ibuki. However, she was unharmed.

"Nomikomu Dendo! (Electric Swallow)" Ibuki pulled on the Kunai to increase her impact as she used a flying kick against the wall. Complete with the cancelation of the electricity due to have some much voltage generating in a short length, Ibuki destroys the wall.

"What?!" Juri shouted.

"It seems it was quite…shocking. Ha ha ha." Dudley said with cheer.

Ibuki circled around the maze to go to the final stage. She spots 7 different targets from all directions using her eye's targeting systems. "Spotted and lock." She said.

"You won't win this one. You only have 4 kunai." Juri stated.

"You said this entire obstacle course was for Makoto, how was she going to perform this section?" Ibuki asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to you before." Juri responded. "The dark power she gained from before would have given her powers similar to mine, or so I was hoping. She has the Feng Shui engine powered by Akuma's energy."

"How did she get Akuma's energy anyway?" Ibuki asked.

"To tell the truth, that's what I want to know." Juri responded in sorrow.

Ibuki pulled out the rest of her Kunai and powered them with her chi. She threw two of the kunai at two of the targets, which splits them both in half. Ibuki then uses the third kunai on the middle target. The impact of the attack causes the shards of the target to strike two more targets. It also causes the third kunai to flicker into the air, rotating as it falls. Before it comes near the ground, Ibuki throws her fourth and last kunai up at the falling kunai. When they both collide, the both deflect onto the last two targets. Ibuki has become the Second person in Asia to complete Juri's Obstacle course.

"I can't believe it. She actually did it." Juri whispered in shock. How did she even have enough power to use the engine one more time?"

"Easy, I only used the engine twice: Once when I walked in this building, and once when I spotted the targets." Ibuki explained.

"Then how did you see through the maze? And how did you survive the electric walls?" Juri asked some more.

"I used my ears to hear the electrical currents flowing through the walls. Apparently, none of these walls were Titanium and they all had electricity flowing in them. As for the wall, let's just say science has its advantages." Ibuki explained some more.

"Looks like I won the bet this time." Dudley said.

"I thought you were betting against me?" Ibuki commented.

"It was a change of heart from both of us. I even added the electricity to make the bet more interesting." Dudley explained.

"I guess I should tell you our plan then." Juri said regretfully.

"Finally." Juri said in exhaustion. "That last move powered down my engine so I don't think I'll be able to see for a while."

"It's actually quite simple." Juri said.

*Back at the present time (from where chapter 4 left off).*

Dudley began to untie Ibuki as she awoken. "Package from Juri." Dudley stated. When Ibuki became wide awake, she ran towards Makoto and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I've been waiting to see you." Ibuki stated.

"I thought you left on your own. Were you kidnapped?" Makoto asked.

"Not at all. That man rescued me after you mortally wounded me." Ibuki stated.

"Yeah, about that…" Makoto began to speak.

"Forget about it. That's not important right now. You need prepare to face off against Akuma again." Ibuki told her.

"I was told by Juri that you didn't enjoy this quest she was going on. Why the change of heart?" Fei Long asked.

"It's simple." Dudley began to explain. "Without Akuma's power-" Dudley's words were cut short as a dark presence appeared behind him. As he turns around, he notices a familiar figure.

"Mashingan Appaa!" It turned out to be Dee Jay, who uses a series of 24 uppercuts into Dudley's chin. The impact sends Dudley's head into the sky. Makoto, Ibuki, and Fei Long are shocked by the sudden event as they watch Dudley's head fall right in front of them.

***Elsewhere***

Juri is lying on the ground, gravely injured, as Sagat stands beside her.

"Sorry ma'am, just following orders." Sagat tells her.

"Whos…orders?" Juri asks. She then notices a dark muscular figure approaching in front of her. She then smiles and activates her Feng Shui engine as she begins to notice who it was.

"Prepare yourself!" The figure said as the "Heaven" symbol's reflection was shown on Juri's false eye.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Now that this arc is done, the real action begins. I'm actually excited by the next three chapters.**

**(Upcoming-Lesson 7: Blind Spots)**


	7. Blind Spots

**Lesson 7: Blind Spots**

_Sometimes, I wonder how life would be if I never faced Akuma._

"Now that he's out of the way, let me reintroduce myself!" Dee Jay shouted as he practiced his swings.

"Dee Jay." Ibuki dragged with annoyance. "What purpose did it serve you to kill Dudley?!"

"Hey! Who told you to interrupt my Introduction?!" Dee Jay said with comedic anger.

"No one cares who you are. We just want to know why you killed that man." Fei said calmly.

"If I can't give an introduction, what gives you the right to get an answer?!" Dudley shouts. Steam coming from his nose, Makoto decides to step up to him. She walks close enough to put some distance away from Ibuki and Fei while also avoiding being too close to Dee Jay.

"Fine, reintroduce yourself. And answer our question. After that, we're gonna fight." Makoto declares as she points her fist in his direction. Dee Jay smiles as he enjoys her enthusiasm.

"Feast your eyes and the Rattlesnake. I am kickboxing's greatest champ. Knockout kills are my specialty, but this new power grants me the ultimate prize; the chance to finally defeat my mystery adversary." Dee Jay explained. "Some call me the "Fist of a Demon," but I go by the name of DEE JAY, YEEEEAAAAHHH!" He shouts as he raises his right fists in the air.

"So, you're saying you were on the path to defeating your biggest rival, correct?" Makoto asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "Next, I'll assume you want to say that we're both alike, but as a matter of fact you're wrong." Makoto explained. Dee Jay laughed at her response.

"So you think your fight with Akuma is any different?" Dee Jay asked. "I'm sorry to say kid, but it seems that you're actually just like me." Dee Jay declared. "How about we just start our match and converse after?" Dee Jay says as he points his fist towards Makoto. "As you can say, I plan to fight fairly. I don't even have the boxing gloves today."

Makoto walks toward Dee Jay and connects her fist with his. They then separate a mere 10 feet away from each other. "Let's begin."

Both Dee Jay and Makoto dash towards each other. Dee Jay foolishly makes the first move. He performs a few straight punches towards Makoto, though they all miss. He then begins to use a few kickboxing moves to switch up his style, but Makoto dodged and blocked each of his moves. He continued to use a combination of them both as Makoto continued to be safe from harm. His attacks seem to increase in speed. Makoto finally counters one of his punches and begins to use a multitude of physical combos on Dee Jay. With one final uppercut to Dee Jay's chin, Makoto finishes her combo. However, Dee Jay is still standing in the same spot.

"Hahahahahaha." Dee Jay laughed. Her attacks seemed to have no effect on him.

"What's so funny?" Fei asked.

"Sorry to say, but Makoto didn't even bruise him." Ibuki stated.

"You really believed it was that easy? You're actually slower than I thought." Dee Jay commented. Suddenly, Makoto falls to the ground.

"Makoto easily fell for his trick." Ibuki stated.

"We have to go stop him. I'll go first, watch my back." Fei Long suggested.

"I'll definitely have your back." Ibuki agreed. As Fei began to walk towards Dee Jay, Ibuki knocks him out cold using her karate chop. She then focuses her attention on Dee Jay.

"So, she's told you her little secret, didn't she?" Dee Jay asked. He began to smile grievously. Ibuki only looked into his eyes.

"I believe in Makoto, much more than anyone ever will." Ibuki stated. She then pointed at Makoto, who was beginning to stand back up.

"I see. So you were just wearing me out so that my attacks would end up being much weaker." Makoto explained. "Not only that, but you also struck me in all of my blind spots as I landed each attack, correct?"

Dee Jay was impressed by Makoto's talent. "I'm pretty sure that trick won't work anymore. So, let's see what you have in store for me this time."

Makoto begins to power-up as her red aura begins to flow through her body. "Let's see how you handle this!" She goes into an offensive stance as she prepares to attack Dee Jay.

"That's not the form I wanted to see. Go even further. I want to have some fun." Dee Jay claimed. He began to go into his own offensive stance as well.

"Alright, let's go." Makoto rushes towards Dee Jay as he hops around waiting for her to strike. She performs a series of kicks in Dee Jay's direction, but he seems to counter each one with his own kicks. They continue to go at it for a while until Makoto finally decides to use a powerful punch into his chest. It seems not to affect Dee Jay again, as he smiles. Makoto's arm falls from the air like a broken windmill, as it got damaged during Dee Jay's attack.

"You still haven't figured it out yet, have you?" Dee Jay mocked. He then began to laugh even harder than before. Suddenly, he coughed out some blood as he looked into the sky. Makoto smirked attack her success.

"Actually, I have." She answered. "You aren't the only one who can see a person's blind spots."

"You idiot, you of all people should know that Makoto can easily see through a trick once it has been used twice." Juri commented. "You said so yourself."

Dee Jay spits out the remaining blood in his mouth as he finishes wiping it off his chins. "True that. I still wanted to know first though." Dee Jay responded. "The machine gun punch is one of my signature moves, but after some practice I learned how to use the machine gun kicks as well as the stealthy machine gun punch." He explained thoroughly.

"Well, it seems you're out of options now. So you should quit while you're ahead." Ibuki boasts. Dee Jay laughs at her words as his chi begins to increase rapidly. It is the same as it was when he killed Dudley. The power is a bit overwhelming.

"What are you doing?" Makoto asks. However, she already knows what's happening. She watches as Dee Jay grabs two rattles from out of his pockets. He looks onto her with excitement in his eyes.

"I won't kill you." He states. "However, you'll eventually have to transform into your other state sooner or later if you want to win."

Makoto stares at him with anger in her eyes.

_He'll feel pretty foolish after the fight is over. He doesn't realize what he's getting himself into._

**End of Chapter 7**

**This was an epic chapter. I was pretty excited when writing this one. I was planning on explaining exactly how Dee Jay and Makoto were able to damage each other when it didn't seem like they were struck by one another, but I decided to leave that much out for you to understand it yourselves. While you're at it, you can expect the next chapter to be about Juri's fight with Akuma (and yes, finishing that fight is pretty much necessary before I finish Makoto's fight with Dee Jay, and you'll see why). Be ready to witness that awesome fight.**

**(Upcoming-Lesson 8: Decision Making)**


	8. Decision Making

**Lesson 8: Decision Making**

_I've been waiting for this moment. The power, it's better than what I've imagined. Not even that fool Bison can compare to such strength. Today, that power will be mine!_

Juri hops on her feet as quickly as she can. Her landing is a bit off as she is still heavily injured by Sagat's improved strength. Although her F.S Engine was fully functional, she decided to only use half of its power. She kept Akuma in her sight. She completely ignored Sagat's presence as her lust for power overcomes her.

"So we meet, Akuma." She states. However, Akuma continues to stay silent. He strikes a defensive pose as he prepares for Juri.

"You're not much of a talker, eh? Good, that means your death will be quick!" Juri shouts as she dashes towards Akuma. Her footsteps seem light as a feather as she hops across the battlefield at blinking speeds. Suddenly, she appears before Akuma and attempts to strike him with a F.S powered roundhouse kick. However, her attack is countered by Sagat who uses his knee to miss direct her kick.

"Heh, let's see if you can survive this. Tiger…" Sagat prepares to use a new secret technique, but he is stopped by Akuma, who holds his arm inbetween Sagat and Juri.

"I've got this, Sagat. I haven't stretched my fighting strength since my last encounter with that girl Makoto." Akuma remarked as he grinned wickedly towards Juri. Her evil smile quickly turned into disgust. She reversed her roundhouse kick too quick for Akuma to spot. Sagat hops into the air, narrowly missing the attack. Akuma wasn't as lucky as her attack connects to him, sliding him over at least 2 yards to the right.

"Gohadoken!" Akuma uses a dark one-handed Hadoken in Juri's direction as Sagat retreats the area. She quickly dodges the attack by hopping in the air. Juri suddenly becomes vulnerable as Akuma powers up his other hand. "Second Strike!" he shouts. Akuma then shoots another one-handed Gohadoken towards Juri as she braces herself for the attack.

"How pathetic can you be?!" Juri easily deflects the Gohadoken into a nearby tree. Akuma becomes amazed by her power and he charges up a two handed Gohadoken. Juri lands on her feet and charges directly towards Akuma.

"Witness my new technique, Gozutsuki Hadoken (Demon Headbutt Hadoken)!" Akuma releases his quick body sized Gohadoken towards Juri. However, his body begins to deteriorate into the Gohadoken.

"I've studied that attack too, you weak pathetic fool!" Juri's left eye begins to glow flaming purple as her charge becomes a fully powered head-first shoulder charge. She collides with the Gohadoken, which is revealed to be Akuma using his own head-first shoulder charge. "Pikokku Zutsuki (Peacock Headbutt)!" A large amount of energy is released from Juri's forehead. Akuma's body is pushed back 10 yards and the impact causes him to stumble a bit and lose his balance.

"At this rate, Juri will ultimately defeat Akuma." Sagat states as he continues to watch the battle.

"Prepare to die, fool!" Juri executes a perfect triple front flip into the air towards Akuma. As she hovers over his face, she prepares to use a powerful one-legged drop kick. Her F.S Engine reaches its maximum power and all of its energy is focused on her leg.

"Come On!" Akuma shouts as he prepares to get struck by Juri special attack.

"Pikokkusogi (Peacock Funeral)!" Juri uses a very powerful drop kick to Akuma's face. His blood leaks down Juri's foots as his entire body stands in a statue position while leaning back. Only one foot is keeping his body from falling backwards as the other foot is planted in front of him. Juri perfectly lands her free foot on the ground as her other foot continues to rest on Akuma's presumably destroyed face. The energy from Akuma vanishes into nothingness.

"I can't believe it." Sagat is surprised by Juri's attack. He is even more surprised at the fact that she actually defeated Akuma.

"Yeah, your new boss isn't so tuff after all." Juri mocked as she cracked a devilish smile on her face. "This fight wasn't as satisfying as I thought. He should've known that I've been watching his every move ever since his fight with Makoto. Now it's time for me to collect my ultimate prize." Juri attempts to steal Akuma's power using her leg, but she then remembers one important thing. "Wait a minute." to her horror, she realizes that she killed her chances when she killed Akuma.

"It was you who told us that the only way for him to transfer power…" Sagat started.

"…is if he is still alive." Juri completes as she stares miserably at Akuma. She worked so hard to finally defeat Akuma, but she is now unable to gain his power so that she could better control her F.S Engine. Juri's eye completely shuts down as it finally runs out of energy.

"Go…" a faint voice suddenly calls. Both Juri and Sagat are both frightened by what they see. Akuma is still alive, and he has entered his Evil Form. "…shuryuken!" Akuma performs a powerful dark uppercut on Juri. She nearly dodges the attack away from her chest, but he still manages to strike her in the chin. The impact of the attack greatly increases the energy in the F.S Engine to the point that Juri's false eye malfunctions and shatters into pieces. Her body rises a great distance into the air as she is completely stunned by Akuma's attack. Thankfully, none of the pieces of her face eye fell into her eye socket.

"You should've realized that I never used my Satsui no Hoda throughout the entire match. You underestimated me, woman." Akuma explained. Juri's paralyzed both slams into the ground as she motionlessly watches Akuma walk in the direction the was heading to.

"Shouldn't we kill her?" Sagat asked.

"She's of no use without that eye. She's weak and pathetic. To require an eye in order to be strong is not true strength at all. True power comes from within." Akuma stated as Sagat began to follow him.

"So what's next?" Sagat wondered as he adjusted his eyepatch.

"I'm going to find Makoto. I have other plans for you." Akuma answered as his words started to become faint. Once they were out of sight, tears began to run down Juri's eyes. Her face was in total shock as she was unable to adjust her facial expressions. She couldn't even blink.

_I've been waiting for this moment. The power, it's better than what I've imagined. Not even that fool Bison can compare to such strength. Today, I realized that the power cannot be stopped. Not by the power of my Feng Shui Engine. His words, they are now buried deep into my mind and heart. I'm of no use without the F.S Engine. I'm weak. I'm pathetic. I have no true strength because I require the engine for my everyday life. Without it, I just like any other human. This is a handicap I can only hope that Makoto will overcome. She needs to be able to overcome the power of the Satsui no Hado. Because in 2 weeks, Makoto will die._

**End of Chapter 8**

**Sorry for the late post. As you can see, Juri's mission has been to claim Akuma's power as it has proven to be much more powerful than Bison's Psycho Engine as well as Juri's Feng Shui Engine. The next chapter will conclude Makoto's fight with Dee Jay, but what will happen once Akuma arrives to the scene? And what is Sagat's new objective for Akuma's plan? All will be revealed in…**

**(Upcoming-Lesson 9: Advanced Decision Making)**

**P.S: Chapters 9-15 are known as the Advanced Lessons. Some chapters will have the same name as previous chapters, but they with have the words 'Advanced' in front of them.**

**P.S.S: Be sure to tune into the Finale of my other Fanfic, Mortal Kombat Mythologies tomorrow at noon (or sometime around that).**


	9. Advanced Decision Making

**Lesson 9: Advanced Decision Making**

Dee Jay's chi starts to become darker by the second as he increases the speed of his rattles. Makoto feels the power of his chi as it violently stirs the air. Makoto's chi begins to die down as her energy becomes lowered. As a matter of fact, she lowered it herself.

"You should transform into your other state immediately. You won't win without it." Dee Jay boasted. He swiftly directs his rattles towards Makoto as he finishes his dance. Makoto just stares unfazed. Ibuki activates her Feng Shui Engine to get a better view of the fight.

"She can't win like this. Her right arm is still injured and she's exhausted from the strain of her chi." Ibuki attempts to find a way to prevent Makoto from continuing with the fight. At the same time, Fei Long awakens as he looks at Makoto and Dee Jay.

"I know that guy. We use to train together." Fei stated. "Dee Jay, kickboxing champion, The Southern Comet. But why did he call himself the "Fist of a Demon?"

"Maybe it's because he found a new hobby in killing." Ibuki deduced. She then refocused her attention on him and Makoto. She finds a blind spot that she could strike with her Kunai so that Makoto can escape his presence. As she prepares to pull out a kunai, Fei grabs her wrist.

"I know why you knocked me out. Let's just say I'm returning the favor." They then continue to watch Makoto's fight.

"I'm going to make sure to deface you from fame. I'm going to use only one punch and one kick." Makoto stated boldly.

"I accept your challenge. But I'm going to hit you with a 45-hit combo chain. I won't miss once." Dee Jay stated just as bold. Both he and Makoto slowly stepped towards each other.

"Makoto should've used her new power. She won't be able to catch him fast enough without it." Ibuki stated in fear. She could hardly watch on.

"She hasn't even perfected the power's use yet. If she continues to use it with little care, she'll be overcome by it like this guy." Fei explained as he pointed directly towards Dee Jay. "He used to be a man of honor. He didn't commit murder. He didn't fight for power. Those rattles are probably the only things keeping him sane right now." Fei looked at Ibuki for a response. Instead, he was met with a disgusted face staring straight through him.

"The path of the Satsui no Hado is a dark and lonely one." A dark figure stood beside Fei looking onto the battle. It turned out to be Akuma. Fei's mind was set on attacking him, but Akuma begins to spout more words. "Who better to train her than I? After all, she is planning to have a rematch isn't she?" Akuma then pulls out a card and hands it to Ibuki. The card states that it is a hunting Contract. Her target is Juri.

"I'm not an assassin, you ba—"

"It's not an assassination contract. You are participating in my world tournament. Those with a card must appear to fight those people listed on the card. There were eight warriors in this tournament. Though Juri was the first to get eliminated, she no longer has the F.S. Engine. So it's like she is a new fighter." Akuma explained.

"Did you say Juri no longer has the Feng Shui?" Ibuki asked as she frowned upon his words.

"And did you say eight warriors? Doesn't that mean four of them are the hunters?" Fei asked.

"I destroyed her Feng Shui engine in hopes that she won't use it to interfere in my tournament. As for your question, Fei, one of those contracts have been fulfilled." Akuma explained. Fei and Ibuki already knew what that meant as they looked at Makoto and Dee Jay. Technically, there are only six warriors left in the tournament.

"Do your worst." Makoto boasted. She seems more ready for this than Dee Jay. Dee Jay quickly tosses his rattles high in the air as he stares at Makoto.

"Here it goes!" Dee Jay yells as he performs a powerful machine gun uppercut into Makoto's stomach and sends her flying in the air. As she falls, he powers up his attack and uses the full might of a double fisted machine gun uppercut. As Makoto's body takes on a multitude of strikes, Dee Jay prepares for his 45th blow.

"Makoto!" shouted both Fei and Ibuki. Their voices fell on death ears as Makoto is struck directly in the stomach by Dee Jay's attack. The dark chi bursts through Makoto's back as Dee Jay's attack ended. Makoto's body fell down and so did Dee Jay's rattles.

"I might have overdone it, but no matter. I beat my challenge, and you could've survived if you only use your—" Makoto's body hopped back straight as she stood firmly before Dee Jay. She performed a vertical left-handed windmill punch on the right side of Dee Jay's chin, twisting it by 30 degrees.

"You talk too much." She then performed a quick vertical right-footed windmill kick on the left side of Dee Jay's chin. This time, however, his neck snaps and his chin was now pointing towards the sky. Both of his rattles perfectly fell in his hands after Makoto's dynamic finish. Both Fei and Ibuki were dumbfounded by the sight of Makoto actually killing a person with her hand-to-hand skills. She didn't even use the dark power. Not even once.

_**Makoto Wins, Five Warriors Remain!**_

"Excellent. She defeated Dudley's opponent with one punch and one kick precisely. Not even a dodge or a block. That means it's impossible for Dudley to have fallen so easily without seeing it coming. It seems she's truly ready for my advanced course, as well as my tournament." Akuma comments with an evil grin.

"She's not your student!" Ibuki shouts with anger.

"Actually, she is." Akuma clarifies. Makoto walks beside Ibuki and Fei. She wraps her arms around both Ibuki and Fei as she stares directly at Akuma.

"Don't worry guys. Once this tournament ends I'm going to finish my business with this guy." Makoto then unwraps her arms as she walks inside the house. She suddenly stops by the entrance and looks back towards the three.

"Besides, I'm the one who started the tournament in the first place."

**End of Chapter 9**

**All I have to say is that the next 3 chapters will all be posted on the 16****th**** of this month due to scheduling issues.**

**(Upcoming-Lesson 10: Advance Mentorship)**


	10. Advanced Mentorship

**Lesson 10: Advanced Mentorship**

"I'm sorry I think my translator just went offline. What did you just say?" Ibuki asked softly. It was apparent that she was in disbelief of Makoto's words.

"It's true. I made this tournament so that I could improve my fighting skills and finally face off against him." Makoto pointed directly towards Akuma, who simply brushed her threat aside.

"And you really believe she will pose a great enough challenge for you?" Fei Long asked.

"If she can defeat all of her opponents, I'm sure that she can fight on par with me, especially with her little 'Gift'" Akuma jokingly stated.

"That's right. He's going to show me how to fully grasp its power. Unlike how Ryu trained Sakura to use the restrained techniques, Akuma will teach me the full arsenal." Makoto stated with pride. Both Fei and Ibuki were shocked by her words.

"Let's discuss this inside until your friends finish their fights." Akuma states as we walks inside along with Makoto. Before Ibuki says anything, Akuma shuts the door.

"This is stupid. All he'll do is change her into another version of himself." Fei says as he paces away from the house. He then stops in his tracks to reflect on everything that has happened so far. "Maybe we should have stopped her. Maybe if I didn't restrain myself when she used that power against me, I could've made her not want to proceed with this quest." Fei then looked at Ibuki for words of comfort, but she had none.

"Since we're being honest here, I wish I hadn't restrained myself either. I had many chances to put her down—too many to count. Even when you were going to prevent her fight with Dee Jay…" Ibuki was reluctant to finish.

"…I could've prevented her from killing Dee Jay." Fei stated. "And the fact that she didn't even use the power to influence her killing, she still did it. That can only mean it's beginning to take over her life."

"I knew I should've let Juri handle the situation." Ibuki ponders.

"It's her fault Makoto preceded with this challenge anyway. She would only make it worst." Fei explained. "Did she tell you the big secret? The one about…"

"…how she wants to use Makoto as a distraction against Akuma and plans to steal his power once his back is turned? Also to note that in turn, Makoto would probably be killed by Akuma? Yeah, I already know." Ibuki confirmed. "I know what you're thinking, but there is more to it than that." She clarifies.

"Such as…" Fei asked.

"Such as, it's none of your business." Ibuki responded. "Sorry, but that much is classified until the actual battle begins. The bad thing is that it's impossible now since she no longer has the Fei Shui Engine."

"If you two are finished pondering on should haves and could haves, can we get this tournament over with." A voice shouted. As they looked on, they realized it was Sagat.

"I know he isn't here for you, so does that mean…"

"Yes, my match is against Fei Long." Sagat verified. "Are you ready, or do you need a few minutes?" Ibuki looks towards Fei Long to see if he has any objections. However, Fei simply smirks and stretches his muscles as he stands before Sagat.

"Let's not waste any time here. Makoto will be ready for her next match, right?" Fei gloats as he goes into his defensive stance.

"Maybe you should go to Juri, little butterfly. She's been looking for you, apparently." Sagat states as he looks towards Ibuki.

"She's been looking for me? Where did you see her? I thought you were supposed to be eliminating her eventually?" Ibuki stated.

"I was, but you must've forgotten the plan. Between the two of us, you know what's at stake." Sagat explains. He then enters his offensive stance.

"Fine, you two have fun while I'm gone." Ibuki bids them farewell as she runs in the same direction Akuma came from. Suddenly, however, she is stopped by a well-known presence.

"You won't need to go anywhere, Ibuki." Juri arrives and strikes Ibuki in the gut with a powerful windmill kick. Ibuki's body sores pass both Sagat and Fei Long, landing in the hard grass. Juri slowly walks in her direction as she covers her left eye.

"How in the…" Fei couldn't figure out exactly how Juri was able to recover so fast. Especially after the way Akuma worded her condition. She seems very serious, as if she were trying to win this tournament.

"Don't lose sight of your opponent!" Sagat yelled as he kicked Fei. Luckily, Fei blocked the kick in time. Juri finally caught up to Ibuki. She placed her hand near Ibuki's eyes and began to drain Chi from them. She was stealing the energy from Ibuki's Feng Shui Engine.

"You monster! You're going to just take my power away?" Ibuki asked in rage. Juri smirked as she took the final bit of energy from Ibuki's eyes. Ibuki made a shocked expression as Juri dropped her on the ground and proceeded to walk away.

"I'm taking what was mine from the beginning." Juri responded. She then returned to spectating Fei and Sagat's match. Though Fei was able to keep up with Sagat's physical prowess, he was definitely losing stamina. He knew this, but he didn't realize just how fast it was draining.

"Ha, this is way too easy. Quit holding back." Sagat mocked.

"Fine by me." Fei Long agreed. He then focused his chi into his body and prepared to fight in a much serious and brutal manner. Juri was unimpressed as she pulled out a small book.

"I wonder how long that'll last." She commented as be opened the book and began to read the first chapter.

**End of Chapter 10**

**After two month long hiatus, I've finally returned to USF. With only 5 more chapters left, I plan to finish this series by December 13****th**** if possible. Hopefully, I won't have any more delays. Finally, if you are a fan of Mortal Kombat, Zombies, Vampires, or a combination of them 3, I recommend that you check out my completed 5 chapter series Mortal Kombat: In the Dark—Starring Sonya Blade, who must use her survival skills and brute force in order to survive an Earthrealm Invasion.**

**(Upcoming—Lesson 11: Advanced Physics)**


	11. Advanced Physics

**Lesson 11: Advanced Physics**

"Are you sure you'll be able to keep up?" Fei asked remorsefully. "Forgive me for stating the obvious, but you aren't in the best state right now."

"I'll just pretend that it isn't obvious." Ibuki responded as she circled around Sagat. She didn't take her eyes off of Sagat for a single millisecond.

"You're really full of yourself Ibuki." Juri commented while continuing to read her booklet.

"You know me; I love a good challenge." Ibuki called back as she final stopped moving. Neither Sagat nor Fei Long knew what strategy she was playing, but they were ready to adapt to it.

"Since you're up for it, I'll go first."

Sagat forms a basic fire blast and shoots it directly towards Ibuki. As soon as it came near her, it barely missed as she smoothly curved under the fireball as if she was performing an Asian yoga exercise. Then, she dashed directly towards Sagat and prepared to strike him. However, once Sagat prepared to block her attack, she hopped away from him without even attacking him. Her mysterious behavior distracted Sagat as Fei moved in to strike him. It was too late for him to block Fei's powerful forward punch. It doesn't cause Sagat to stagger, but it's apparent that it did some damage to him. Sagat then prepared to karate chop Fei's skull. Fei prepared for the worst until he saw Sagat's hand pass directly past him. Ibuki had performed a hard kick to Sagat's ankle. As Sagat unknowingly bent over to wrap his hand on his ankle, Fei Long performs a powerful uppercut into Sagat's chin. Sagat is finally knocked on his back. Fei and Ibuki separated from Sagat as the waited for him to rise back to his feet. He slowly rose up laughing at his situation.

"That's some nice teamwork there. I'm starting to like you two." Sagat commented.

"I promise you'll fall in love with my once I done with you." Ibuki bragged.

Ibuki quickly ran up to him and used quick hit and run attacks on him. Each time, he attempts to strike her, but she proves to be too quick for him. At the same time, Fei Long takes advantage of her distraction and uses powerful punches against Sagat. Their attacks are causing major damage to Sagat.

"I won't let you two get off that easily. Tiger Uppercut!" Sagat shouted. Sagat performs a rising uppercut onto Fei Long. He is able to strike Fei's chest. His fist slides directly into Fei's chin. Fei's body flies back as Sagat lands on his feet again.

"So, you've gotten one of us." Ibuki said as she continued to listen in on Sagat's position. Sagat attempts to conjure an idea on how to stop Ibuki. He notices that she is directing her ears towards him. This reminds him that she is indeed blind, but she is using her hearing senses to find out where he is.

"I think I catch your drift." Sagat commented.

Ibuki finally decided to go in with a lethal strike as she pulls out one of her kunai. She quickly dashed directly towards Sagat and quickly hopped in the air. Sagat creates a powerful fire ball and shot it to her left. It moved at the speed of a human's walk. Sagat had hoped that it would cause Ibuki to follow a false lead and miss him. It seems to work as Ibuki pierces her Kunai in the ground on the side of him. She looks towards her right sharply focusing on Sagat. He attempts to knee her, but she slithers behind him while holding onto his neck. He attempts to stop her, but for some reason, he was unable to move at that moment.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Ibuki boasts. "It seems I really didn't need the Feng Shui engine to take you down." She continued slyly. Sagat was still in shock.

"You shouldn't have been able to spot me." Sagat stated.

"What do you mean, Sagat? I knew where you were clear as day." Ibuki responded. "Besides, I think you should take a break." Ibuki proceeds to twist Sagat's neck, cause a loud napping sound to echo throughout the area. Juri lowered her book as she looked at the aftermath of Ibuki's attack. She smiled and continued to read her book.

"It's not over until he's all the way dead you know." Juri commented. Ibuki stepped away from Sagat's body and stood side by side with Fei. Sagat's chi began to rise as he slowly picked himself up from the ground. He proceeded to crack his neck to help ease the pain caused by Ibuki. It turns out that she just sprained his neck instead of breaking it.

"I'm not a killer." Ibuki remarked as she looked at Fei Long.

"I know…It's a good thing." Fei responded in heavy breaths. "But…the question is…how did you know he was tricking you?" Ibuki entered an offensive stance as she prepared to face Sagat in another round.

"I can see." Ibuki confirmed. Makoto walked right between them both. She had been watching them around the moment Ibuki used her neck breaker on Sagat. She looked back at Ibuki and smiled.

"That's good to know." Makoto commented.

**End of Chapter 11**

**As I said, the next few chapters will be released daily until Wednesday night, in which the finale will be released. Also, there will be no more author's notes after this chapter (except the "end of…" and "Upcoming…"**

**(Upcoming—Chapter 12: Advanced Teamwork)**


	12. Advance Teamwork

**Lesson 12: Advanced Teamwork**

Makoto moves in as she joins the fight against Sagat. Fei Long is exhausted, but he knows he has to keep on his toes. Ibuki is still trying to cope with the fact that even her most powerful technique couldn't take Sagat down. However, he was still beyond fighting condition.

"I'll take it from here, you two should rest." Makoto Stated.

"That's not happening. I've got this." Ibuki responded.

"We can't take a chance…that you'll be victorious. We…have more experience with him." Fei stated as he was barely able to breathe. Makoto knew they were lying.

"You two are really bad liars." She firmly stated.

"You're right, Makoto. They ARE really bad liars." Sagat commented. His chi was growing stronger as he began to fully power up his dark chi. "Fei Long, I advise you to surrender and take a rest."

"You already know my answer." Fei responded. He stumbled toward Sagat, barely able to stay on his feet. As he used a weak straight punch to Sagat's chest, Sagat's doesn't flinch. Instead, he lightly pushes Fei to the ground. Fei attempts to rise up, but his body automatically gives in.

"Finally he stopped. Now, I'm coming for you Sagat!" Makoto shouted as she got into a defensive stance. Sagat's chi finally peaked. Unlike Dee Jay, it didn't seem to make him more evil. He was the same.

"When I got this power, I knew no one had a name for it. So I gave it one. I'm calling it the Ishi no Keisho." Sagat claimed. "And before you ask, it has no meaning, at least, not that I know of."

"I actually could care less about what it means. I just want to win." Makoto states as she brushed aside Sagat's speech. She then rushed towards him and used a barrage of punches against him. He seems to soak in all of her punches as if he felt nothing. Ibuki came behind her and distracted Sagat using her kunai. He is quick to dodge them and clothes lines Ibuki.

"Black Panther Shot!" Sagat creates a dark red version of his tiger shot and blasts it directly at Ibuki. Before it is able to reach her, Fei jumped in the way with his hands and feet spread apart. The power of the blast was enough to cause Fei to pass out and suffer heavy burns. Makoto starts to get angry and attempt to use a small amount of her power to strike Sagat with a straight forward punch. However, it produces the same effect as her regular punches.

"How is it that you can ignore my attacks?" Makoto shouts.

"The power of the Ishi no Keisho still has limits. And it seems you've reached it." Sagat responds as he kicks Makoto away from his position. Ibuki rises back into the action and attempts to use the same technique as before. As she launches herself at Sagat, he crunches over his knee. "Black Panther Raid!" He then delivers a barrage of kicks to Ibuki and finishes with a powerful dark-red flying side kick. Ibuki was sent flying away unconscious.

"No, you took out Ibuki!" Makoto shouted as she fully powered her Ishi no Keisho. "I won't let you get away with that."

"You'll continue to use your power. And you'll continue to lose your way. You can't win that way." Sagat explains. "This power has lots of benefits…" Makoto doesn't give him the time to finish his sentence as she starts to use another barrage of punches against him. Although they do cause a bit of stumbling for Sagat, this till can't do much to stop him. "Are you really going to keep up with this?"

"Shut up and fall already!" Makoto uses one final uppercut into Sagat's chin. However, he isn't even fazed.

"I guess it's my turn." Sagat warns as he crunches over his knee once more. This time, the dark energy that surrounded him all drew towards his legs and fist. He focused his only good eye at Makoto. "Dark Panther Uppercut!" Sagat then knees Makoto and the stomach and follows up with a flying uppercut, sending her 9 feet in the air. He then finishes the technique off by performing one more dark-red uppercut into Makoto's abdomen. The power of the attack seemingly knocks her out cold as her eyes become duller. Also, it seems that Sagat's attack caused him to completely drain her dark energy.

"So…it seems you were able to beat them after all." Juri commented stalely. She still hadn't taken her eyes off of her book.

"Still not impressed?" Sagat asked rhetorically. "You already knew they couldn't stop me. No amount of training can compete with experience. None at all." Sagat's words don't move Juri at all. But they've seemed to have moved the now awakened Makoto. He return from the short slumber greatly surprised Sagat. This is especially surprising seeing as the Dark Panther Uppercut was the most power most in Sagat's skill set.

"You're wrong. Weeks ago, I learned about inner strength. Our bodies are programmed to only use a certain amount of our strength. However, when our lives are threaten to the highest levels…" Makoto's eyes connect with Sagat's. Fei and Ibuki slowly start to rise up from the ground. "…that's when the human body begins to unleash its full potential."

Makoto grabs Sagat arm and maneuvers herself to land on her feet. She then proceeded to strike Sagat in the abdomen with her fist. It proves to cause some minor damage to him, much to his own surprise. However, his surprises weren't over as Fei rose back to his feet and also struck Sagat in the abdomen. Their combined strength forced Sagat's body to soar 13 feet vertically into the air. Juri released her eyes from her booklet to see how the three of them would fair against Sagat. She was surprised by the amount of teamwork that was put into attacking him, but she had not seen anything yet as Ibuki hopped directly about Sagat holding eye contact with him.

"Did you miss me?" Ibuki mocked. Sagat tried to punch her, but she blocked his fist with her bare hand. She then proceeded to turn his body in a 180 degree angle and kick the right side of his abdomen. She followed up with a swing to the left side of his abdomen and a reverse elbow strike to his right rib cage.

"Heh, I gotta say…you three…make a pretty great team." Sagat complimented. Although Ibuki was wearing a face mask, Sagat could still tell that she was smiling. She proceeded to finish her attack with a leg drop directly to Sagat's spine. At the impact of the strike, Sagat's body crashed heavily into the ground below, ultimately defeating him. Makoto hops in the air with joy as they have defeated the only other fighter in her tournament that was in the way of her getting the chance to face Akuma. Ibuki and Fei, however, weren't as enthusiastic. Their bodies had given out as they had used the last of their energy on their final attack against Sagat. Makoto was about to worry, but Juri interrupted her.

"You can't worry about them right now. We've finally arrived to the moment we've been waiting for." Juri announced as she pointed towards Akuma. He stood atop of their house and watched the two of them. Usually, he'd smile at an opportunity like this. It's too bad, because this time he's not smiling.

**End of Chapter 12**

**(Upcoming: Lesson 13: Advanced Inner Strength)**


	13. Advanced Inner Strength

**Lesson 13: Advanced Inner Strength**

_Everything I've done. Everything I've trained for. It's all led up to this._

"So, you've finally made it to the final round." Akuma stated. "I suggest you try to hold out for as long as possible, otherwise this would be all for nothing."

"You expect her to fight you now? After she's lost her power? After she's been weakened?" Juri protested.

"What are you so defensive about?" Akuma asked.

"If you wanted to fight her like this, why didn't you just fight her weeks ago?"

"If I didn't think she could handle it, I would've postponed this fight." Akuma responded in defense. Juri became irritated by the decision.

"In that case, I'm fighting too." Juri responded.

"Are you sure? Is that really what you've been aiming for all this time?" Akuma asked.

"Juri, please…" Makoto pleaded.

"You know you can't face him. Just hang back. Three of us are the last contestants, so feel free to hop in when you feel better." Juri suggested. Makoto didn't agree with her idea. She went forward to challenge Akuma. As she came closer to the house, Juri step up to her.

"Don't make me do this." Makoto warned. She clenched her fist as she looked down towards the ground. "You know I've wanted this for months." Juri contemplated on what she wanted to do. She began to cover her left eye as it started to glow. Before Juri could make her move, Akuma intervened.

"Since you two want to fight each other so much, why don't we just engage in a triple threat fight?" Akuma suggested. Both Makoto and Juri looked at each other in silence. They then returned their focus on Akuma as they began to separate from each other.

"That sounds fine with me." Juri agreed. Makoto wasted no time as she ran up to Akuma. She used calculated attacks in an attempt to damage Akuma. He is able to dodge her attacks due to her low stamina level. Akuma shows no mercy as he uses a straight punch to Makoto's face. The attack knocks her out. Juri plays it smart as she watches Akuma's every move before attacking.

"I'm gonna defeat you using the same exact burden you've placed on me." Juri stated. "Not only that…" Juri pulled out a pair of handcuffs made especially by SIN and placed them on her wrists. "I won't use my hands either." Juri stated.

"I'm not into easy battles. Leave those Handcuffs at home." Akuma requested.

"You underestimate me dear." Juri placed her cuffed hands on the ground and stood on them. She forced herself into the air and attempted to use a drop kick on Akuma.

"Again with the drop kick? You couldn't even pull it off with your full power." Akuma mocked silently. As Juri's leg came near Akuma's face, he used his arm to guard against the attack. However, once he is struck by her leg, the impact forces his body into the ground. The attack causes a crater form into the ground surrounding them. "What did you…?" Juri back flipped away from Akuma and dashed to her again.

"Triple Leg Combo!" Akuma prepared for her as Juri attempts a quick sweep. He hoped over her leg, but got hit by the sweep that came in the air. As she attempted her final roundhouse kick, Akuma grabbed her leg and tossed her into a nearby tree. He then powered himself up and hopped to Juri's position. As she opens her eyes and look up, she sees Akuma falling towards her fist first. It was powered by his dark chi. After contact, a large shockwave causes a majority of the nearby trees to fall over. When the smoke clears, it is revealed that he narrowly missed Juri, who was lying sideways to avoid his attack. The impact of the shockwave caused her cuffs to separate and free her hands, though they were still attached to her wrist.

"Ah, I see what you did." Akuma states. Juri looked at her cuffs then looked back at him. She quickly activated her new Feng Shui engine and performed a strong leg sweep against Akuma, knocking him on his bottom. She then wrapped her small hands around her neck and proceeded to strangle him.

"THAT POWER IS MINE! I DESERVE IT, NOT YOU!" She squeezed hard enough for her nails to dig into his neck. She began to slowly absorb his chi using the cuffs as the storage device. However, he uses his Dark energy to create a quick pulse that knocks her back a little. He then stood up and kicked her in the chest, which sent her back four feet. He then proceeded to continue kicking her while she was on the ground.

"You knew you couldn't win. A cheap trick like that is child's play." Akuma stated. "Like I said before, you are Weak, Worthless, and Cowardly." Akuma mocked.

"Is that what you tell yourself to make you feel better?" Juri shouted as Akuma stopped kicking her.

"Ha! You're giving yourself way too much credit. Defeating you nothing but…" Juri is then reminded about a time years before.

*In the past*

"…an added bonus." Juri stated. She smiled deviously in the face of Seth as he was lying on the ground barely alive. "I just wanted to pit you idiots against each other while I took over. You're nothing but a spare body—a change of clothes in Bison's wardrobe."

*Present*

"Makoto…please…" Juri whispered.

"Goodnight, princess. Rust in Peace." Akuma raised his leg and prepared to stump on Juri.  
>She closed her eyes in fear as she prepared for the worst.<p>

"Dark Rising Knee!" Makoto jumps into the fray and performs a dark version of a rising knee strike. The attack knocks Akuma on his back. It seems she picked up inspiration from Sagat's moves. Too bad for her, that was the final bit of her dark energy that she was able to hide away from Sagat.

"Nice one, Makoto." Juri praised. "I never saw you as someone who'd use such smart and mindful tactics."

"You can't always be brash in a fight. Apparently, Akuma doesn't care." Makoto stated. Both her and Juri kept their focus on Akuma as they knew he was about to go all out.

"I see that was the only time you could use the dark energy during this fight. It's all gone now right?" Akuma asked rhetorically. "I say we should end this now." He states as he goes into his Shin form. The heaven symbol on the back of his shirt begins to activate. He gets into his signature stance as he prepares to use his most powerful technique.

"Don't worry, I can take it from here Makoto. Just make sure to…" Juri is unable to finish her sentence as she violently grabs at her left eye. It seems the powerful chi from Akuma's Shin form is causing her Feng Shui engine to malfunction. She falls to her knees and realizes that she might not be able to jump to Makoto's rescue. Makoto becomes a bit worried of Juri's condition. She starts to understand why Juri was overreacting about fighting against Akuma.

"This is not good." Makoto states as she returns her attention to Akuma. He just smiles. He raises his knee in the air and appears to float. He quickly dashed towards Makoto at a nearly undodgeable speed.

_That form, that power, and that technique. I know them all too well. However, I'm confident that the outcome just might be in my favor this time._

"Satsui No Hado!"

**End of Chapter 13**

**(Upcoming—Lesson 14: Advanced Competency)**


	14. Advanced Competency

**Lesson 14: Advanced Competency**

*4 Months ago*

Makoto's body is seen lying on the ground in front of Akuma, whose chi was dangerously powerful. It was motionless and badly damaged. Juri was watching the two of them from nearby bushes. She was impressed by the amount of power that was at Akuma's disposal. She wore a single glove made by SIN. It was a chi drainer that had been in development the year Seth was killed. It was unfinished at the time, but she finished it recently. As Akuma began to leave the area, Juri jumped out of the bushes and used her glove to attempt to drain Akuma's chi. It began working, but the intensity of his power destroys her glove. It also causes her Feng Shui engine to shut down as she falls to her knees.

"Was that it? I thought you were coming to fight." Akuma stated.

"I did, but I wasn't expecting this." Juri responded. "That power…I've gotta have it."

"You can't even handle it. I can see it in you one bad eye." Akuma stated. Juri got upset, but she looked towards Makoto and noticed that she had a similar aura her body.

"Wait, she has the power too?" Juri asked.

"You can take the power from her if you want. Just make sure you do it before she dies." Akuma explained as he continued to leave the area.

"Wait! I won't be able to…" Juri stopped herself as she saw she had no choice. She returned her attention to Makoto and decided it would be best to find a way to keep her alive. For weeks, Juri had been using the technology she recovered from SIN over the years to nurse Makoto back to health. She wasn't much of a nurse, but with the help of Ibuki and a lot of trial & error. Juri only has one motive; use Makoto to draw out Akuma.

*Present Time*

Akuma's body continues to head directly towards Makoto. As soon as he makes it to her body he performs his 14-hit Raging Demon technique. Everyone blacks out for a second. Afterwards, Juri returned her sights to the battle. She tried to squint her eyes to gain a clearer look at what happened. She saw a figure lying on the floor and another figure stand with their back turned to her. As her sight returns, she realizes it is the same scene that she saw months ago. However, this time the roles were reversed. Akuma was the one laying on the ground. Both he and Juri were shocked at the outcome of the attack.

"How did you…" Juri began.

"That's…impossible." Akuma stated.

"I was wondering when you would use that technique again." Makoto mocked. She had purplish chi flowing around her waist. However, it wasn't the Ishi no Keisho. The Feng Shui engine activated the secret safe-guard that was implanted inside of her by Juri. "Thanks partially to Juri's help I was able to read your attack perfectly."

"If won't do much for you." Akuma boasted as he forms dark chi into his hands. Makoto skips away from Akuma as he prepares to strike her using two dark forms of the hadoken. "Feast upon the extension of my power. Gohadoken!" He fires the first Gohadoken at Makoto. She places both of her hands on the ground and hops above the blast, barely dodging it. Akuma then fires the second Gohadoken at her while she's in the air. "How elementary."

"No, Makoto!" Juri shouts as she vainly reaches towards her. However, the malfunction of the engine in her eye causes her to return her focus to her eye.

"Feng Shui Impact Brace!" Makoto shouts as she guards her face by crossing her arms in a defensive style. As the Gohadoken strikes her, she uses her inner power to reduce the amount of damage the Gohadoken would do to her. Without wasting a second, she forced her body to dive straight into Akuma. Before she was able to hit him, he hopped away from where he was standing. When Makoto landed on the ground, she quickly ran up to Akuma. He waits for her to get close enough.

"Tatsumaki Zankukyaku." His spinning leg technique is enhanced by his dark chi. It is definitely powerful enough to take Makoto down, even if she used the Feng Shui Impact Brace. She slyly maneuvers below Akuma's leg and counters him by using her own roundhouse kick. Her attack does some damage to Akuma, but he still has a lot of strength.

"I gotta say I wouldn't even be able to do this without you Akuma." Makoto states.

"What do you mean?" Akuma asked. "I taught you how to harness the full potential of the dark chi."

"No. You actually gave me a full blown look at all of your secret techniques. I can read when and how you execute them and I don't even need the dark chi." Makoto confirmed. "Yes, the Feng Shui upgrade is giving me a slight advantage, but it only makes a 14% difference to the outcome. The rest was from the competency of my own skills and my trust in those who've been around me for the past month." Akuma's chi started to rotate rapidly. He goes into his signature stance and charges up greatly.

"Well then, it seems maybe I should pull out the real deal." Akuma said. He then pulled his arms back like he was about to unleash a hadoken. However, it was about to be something worse.

"Messatsu Gou Hadou!" Akuma forced out a powerful energy beam style Hadoken out of his hands. All Makoto could think of was the Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Z. The beam was way too fast for Makoto to dodge it. Everything in its path was eradicated. After the attack was finished, Makoto was gone. And so was whatever was behind her. Thankfully, her house was behind Akuma.

"Makoto, what happen?" Juri asked. She was so focused on her eye that she was unable to actually pay attention to the fight.

"It seems she couldn't handle the pressure." Akuma stated. He began to lower his guard as he started to go back to normal.

"I can't believe it. She lost again?" Juri stated in disbelief. She was able to take a look at the battlefield for herself again. She realized that he was right.

"You trained her, but it wasn't enough. You'll never be able to replace her fath—"

Makoto appears in front of Akuma out of nowhere. Akuma is shocked by her appearance and so is Juri. Makoto's skin was red and the purple aura that was around her was gone. She used a rising punch into Akuma's gut. The strength of her attack made Akuma's body rise 5 inches off the ground. Makoto then proceeds to strike Akuma three more times raising his body up to 21 feet in the air. Makoto then quickly hopped into the air behind Akuma. She pulled her fist back preparing to finish Akuma off. However, Akuma powers another Gohadoken in his hand. He turned around quickly and fired it towards Makoto. However, Makoto punches directly through the Gohadoken and her fist directly strikes Akuma's chest. The impact caused a small shockwave from her fist. It also forced Akuma into the earth below. A large crack was formed on the ground around Akuma. Makoto landed safely on the ground right next to him. Only one sound echoed through both her mind and Juri's mind.

"KO!"

**End of Chapter 14**

**(Upcoming—Chapter 15: Graduation)**


	15. Graduation

**Lesson 15: Graduation**

_14 different lessons, friends in different places, and finally the completion of my brand new technique, it feels like a graduation._

Makoto begins to sit on the ground and finally rest. She couldn't believe how easy it was for her to execute her special technique against Akuma. She didn't even need rest or power. It's true when they say practice makes perfect.

"So Makoto, how does it feel to defeat one of the strongest fighters in the world?" Juri asked as she began to chuckle. It seems the defeat of Akuma has caused her Feng Shui engine to revert to normal.

"Of course it feels awesome. It was bittersweet, but still awesome." Makoto stated.

"So, when will we be having our match?" Juri asked as she stood up cracking her knuckles.

"After all we've been through, I'm gonna have to say no time soon." Makoto confirmed. Juri laughed at Makoto's response. At that time, Ibuki woke up. She approached Makoto and gave her a hug.

"So you've finally gotten what you've wanted. I'm guessing everything went according to plan for you right Juri?" Ibuki asked.

"What plan?" Makoto asked.

"About that…you see, I could actually fight him while he w—" Before Juri could finish her sentence, Ibuki charged into her, causing them both to fall to the ground. She then pulls out a Kunai and raises it into the air.

"You liar!" You said you would fix this. How can sleep at night?" Ibuki shouted. Juri remained calm as ever.

"She lost the power during her fight with Sagat." Juri responded.

"What about the power? I was still able to use some of it during the fight with Akuma." Makoto stated.

"How long with you keep lying, Juri?" Ibuki asked as she pressed her Kunai on Juri's neck.

"That was the last bit of it. She's going to live." Juri responded with a warm smile. She then looked to Makoto. "It all worked out just like I told you yesterday." She continued. Makoto was a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked lightly. It all came back to her at that moment.

*Yesterday*

"There is one and only one lie to reveal left. This is the hardest of all truths." Fei Explained.

"I'm prepared to hear it." Makoto stated.

"You remember S.I.N?" Fei asked her. Makoto started thinking back to the time when she was fighting in the SIN tournament. The death of the host caused her to have to rebuild the dojo on her own. She did get a few students, but they left slowly but surely. Ibuki decided to help, but progress was slowed.

"Yeah, I remember. Wait…" Makoto looked at Juri, who had a disgusted look on her face. "It was you!"

"That's only a piece of it. She's been working on rebuilding the organization from the ground up…by taking your students and implanting them with a new version of the Feng Shui engine. Whatever gave you the power that you have, she's gonna need it to fully power her own engine and control them."

"You don't understand. That's not what I'm trying to…" Juri began. However, Makoto gave her a cold stare.

"If you follow through with your journey, you will definitely die." Fei confirms.

"And if she does not face him, she will die in vain. I know what she wants." Juri snapped. Makoto didn't seem to be listening to either of them. She began to open her mouth.

*Present*

"Right…the uprising of the SIN organization. So tell me, are you friend or foe?" Makoto asked Juri. Juri rested herself.

"If it wasn't for me, you would be dead where you stand." Juri answered bluntly. "You were quote on quote infected by Akuma. That power of yours was slowly killing you."

"What do you mean?" Makoto wondered.

"Each time you used that Ishi no Keisho, it was draining your energy and transferring it to Akuma. At the same time, the power takes a huge toll on your blood cells. This is especially true whenever you die and come back to life. That's why Dee Jay couldn't survive your attack earlier. He would've died at that moment either way." Juri explained.

"Wait, but how is it that she is able to live this long?" Ibuki asked. "And what will happen to Sagat?"

*Three Months Later…*

_I don't know how things would've turned out if I would've never been defeated by Akuma._

"Hiya!" Makoto thrusts her fist into her opponent's face, causing them to stumble.

_The people I've met along the journey have really helped me in my goal of rebuilding the dojo. I've gotten many sponsors to who plan on representing me for the next world tournament._

"Waaahhh!" Makoto is struck by a strong forward punch from Fei Long.

_Fei and I are having our last spar. He has to leave here in order to work on a new movie in America._

"Have you given up yet? I've still got plenty of stamina today." Fei Long boasted.

_Thanks to Sagat, I'm able to live pass my due date. That power was distasteful anyway. I was worried about what it would do to Sagat, but thankfully he drained the power with the new SIN Drainage glove Juri had finish developing. I can't wait to face him again in the next world tournament._

"You really believe I'd do that? That match with Akuma months felt too easy." Makoto retorted.

Fei attempts to use a heavy karate chop to Makoto's skull. However, she counters it and performs a powerful knee strike which sends Fei back a few feet. However, Makoto begins to fall to the ground in pain. Her attack strained the injury in her leg.

"This match is over. It's time for you to return to the Rehab center, Makoto." Ibuki joked.

"No way! I just didn't stretch before this match. I'll be fine." Makoto stated.

"Are you sure?" Ibuki asked.

_If I didn't have Ibuki, I don't think I'd be able to rebuild the dojo._

"Please, you're acting like Juri now. I'm telling you, I'm fine." Makoto clarified as she raised her fist in the air.

"Then what are you waiting for, let's go!" Fei taunted.

_I do feel that Juri meant well in the end, but there is nothing I can do about her criminal activity. She's serving her time in Japan's highly secured prison. I doubt it could actually keep her from breaking out, but she gave up her left eye as a show of faith to the Prison. Hopefully, I'll get to visit her every now and then._

"I'm coming! Just let me stretch first!" Makoto shouted. Both Ibuki and Fei chuckled at her response.

_I can't wait for what comes to my doorstep next._

"Hey Makoto, are you ready for our rematch?!" A female voice shouted from a distance. Ibuki and Fei toward the voice and their emotion changed quickly. They seemed to be frightened by the sight of the woman.

"Sa…Sakura?" Ibuki said in a shaky voice. Makoto finally faced towards Sakura and she also had a horrified face. A few yards away stood Sakura. Her skin is dark brown and a dark red aura flowed around her. It is apparent that after all of these months, she has learned the Satsui no Hado.

**End of Chapter 15**

**Finally, I finished this fanfiction by the beginning of 2015! It's disappointing that I wasn't able to get this out before. I won't lie, I'm not that big of a Street Fighter fan, and that made writing this much harder than it would have been if I was already a fan before writing this. A major road block was how to write the action scenes. Yes, I wrote a Mortal Kombat fiction, unlike Mortal Kombat, however, Street Fighter places more emphasis on combos than Mortal Kombat. Also, Street Fighter has less story elements than MK which almost gave me timeline issues and other story authenticities. **

**Due to this fact, I doubt I'll be making another Street Fighter Fanfiction (or at least, there won't be a full sequel). The cliffhanger is exactly that, a ****cliffhanger****. I don't know if I will make the short one-chapter story about it because I can't think of any way to writing on it. Also, I don't know if I'll make the side-story of what Sakura's been up to between Chapter 1 and Chapter 15.**

**Last but not least, don't forget to review this for me to let me know how I did. If you have any fanfiction that you would like to refer me to, please send it through my PM or my email (kadellcollins ). I also have a list of upcoming and potential fanfiction of other franchises that I'm working on. **

**(Chapter 1 of "Rise of the Shirai Ryu" will be released January 3, 2015)**


End file.
